


Empty Spaces

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Buffy, even the library was in upheaval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



> Setting: Pre-"Anne."

Willow missed Buffy, missed her best friend, missed their chats about boys and bad movies. But mostly she wished Giles would stop pacing and looking like the Council stuck a red flag up his butt in order to win whatever race a pacer would win.

Usually the library afforded her a quiet comfort. With Oz on the road and Xander obsessing over Cordelia, Willow needed her chocolate ice cream in the form of a hushed library with musty old books and Giles.

"We should research the demon Hihajakh," Giles spoke for the first time in hours. "It should lead us to understand the Key of Valcose and the Rising surrounding it."

"The Rising that's going to happen in 2031?" Willow asked. Sure, they should know what was going to happen and it should be researched.

Giles nodded and handed her a book from the large stack that had barely moved all summer. The number one sign that something wasn't right in Sunnydale. That nothing was right without Buffy.

"Valcose with a 'V'?" Willow looked up at Giles. Her nose wrinkled.

Giles placed his hand on Willow's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find it." He gave her a short squeeze of confidence.


End file.
